No One Listens
by Black21Jack
Summary: Alec can hear things. He can listen to them as if they're his own and everyone's secrets is his. Until a new boy came. He can't hear him, he sees nothing in his mind but a stretch of blankness as white as his hair. And Alec wanted to know why. That was when he remembered Magnus' words, "Not everything was meant to be heard or seen, Alexander. You'll only get hurt."-AU (ON HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there! Let's admit it, I can't stay away from writing and so here's my new story set in AU. Enjoy the first chapter. :)**

Chapter 1:

It was, like any other day after summer break when September arrives, bringing a thoroughly whole windy weather and replacing the blast of warmth from mid-June. The sky was still blue although the invisible assault that hits every man's skin who dares step out from their residents was more than an indication for the next season.

That was how, from one of the big houses in Idris, where lived a young boy turning eighteen that very month look up at the universe this morning. He wore a dark blue sweater over his concealed uniform and his jet black hair pronounce more character than his pale complexion. Alec stood by his window in his room, gazing along the street watching people helplessly covers themselves with too little materials on them with the aim to impress. His fingers absentmindedly grazed his family ring that hung from a chain wound around his neck. It had the flames symbol on it, bearing the Lightwood's precise figure of each member in the house for generations.

Although, without anyone with the power to look into his mind and read his every thought like he himself possess, Alec knew he was different. Well, not meaning to say that he has the ability to hear 'voices' in his head was absolutely ordinary but it was something else; something that makes him apart from the rest of his family.

His already passive form of power deviate him from his siblings and being the first-born, it wasn't something he'd be proud of. Alec remembered the day when Isabelle got her power, a few days later after her seventh birthday and the contrast was felt by both parties.

"Look, Alec! I can do this now." She'd said, in her high-pitched voice as she demonstrated her newly acquired ability. Alec stayed staring, having decided that keeping his mouth shut was better than commenting on anything until Isabelle had asked him with all innocence,

"Why is it that no one can see your power? Mine shows." And to set her point, she grows a few more leaves on the plant she's been showering her power with. Alec fought hard not to feel dejected.

"I can see them. That's more than enough already." He tried to justify but knowing himself, he hardly succeeded.

"Mum flies and dad has super strength. I wonder what Max will become." Isabelle said aloud as if Alec hadn't spoken and he didn't like to argue, not with Isabelle so he sighed and voiced out,

"Me too."

Five years later Max made his power known to their mother who, at that time was apparently trying to slip in some boiled spinach into his meal.

"I was just about to feed him a spoon when he did it. A clean transparent barrier between us and I tested it, it was firm and solid." Maryse had told her husband, Robert that same evening.

"It looks like we won't have to worry about someone getting bullied, huh Max?" Robert laughed with clear amuse and a hint of pride.

Ever since then, no one had to really keep an eye out for Max even when there was more to his power like the rest of them. In time, or more accurately after puberty, one's power will develop fully and reached its maturity. Alec's got to him when he was barely sixteen. He's known as a genius since then.

"What's the point of you sitting for exams when you don't even have to study?" Isabelle had asked him this to which Alec thought had a little resentment in her speech. That was enough reason for him not to slip out half of what he had discovered after his more broad ability emerged.

Being the only girl among the siblings, Alec had always known that attentiveness was prone to be Isabelle's most conductive trait. And it would always require a sort of retribution towards the giver. Alec had long learned not to voice any of his thought on his sister 'affection' and struggled to restrain from calling her an attention seeker.

Max, as young as he was Alec had never really understood his role other than being the image of an older brother. Despite the stark similarities they both held physically- both having dark bushes as hair that never really seem to tame even with the aid of gel hair and pale complexions due to seldom greetings from the sunlight (to which Isabelle thought was an irksome attitude). The only visible difference was their eyes; Alec had a deep blue ocean as his orbs while Max's was grey pearls like silver.

Even so, it was unlikely to expect anything humorous from the two; they were never really close as toddlers and the gap between Alec's ages from Max was perfectly reasonable but when time stretch on, nothing seems capable to grow on their bond.

The faint clashing and clanging of plates and utensils broke Alec's gaze from the window. It must be the maids, he thought uncaringly, knowing no one else could read his mind. That was the only pro Alec could come up with every time he felt like a blunder. Sure, his power got him through what other young teenagers at his age called 'the hell of life' which was studying but Alec had always liked the company of books and reading materials. Maybe it was easier for him to decipher information and knowledge without confusing himself that he was the top in class ever since the last two years. Or maybe it was because he could always hear his teachers' thoughts.

Alec used to feel revolted with his own power. He was after all a small child when he gained access to his mother's and father's private thoughts and hear things he shouldn't have. And it got worse when he was out on the street. Every figure that walked past his sight would whisper something in his wake without moving their lips and Alec would have to keep the secrets to his own. He'd become wiser than any of his friends in a period of time, always registering a second faster what was right to say and what wasn't. He grew tired sometimes but he would certainly have that rather than falling ill. That would be a different story.

"Alec!" Isabelle's loud and feminine voice penetrated his private space and Alec was forced to evacuate his room for breakfast. He didn't really feel like eating and sitting down with the rest of his family, especially not this morning. It was the first day to return to Alicantes', a school filled with special kids like the Lightwoods' and Alec would very much appreciate it without having to argue with Isabelle. A session almost unavoidable every time she touches on the subject of Alec's power and he, as the older one would end up resigned.

"Morning, mum." Alec greeted his mother. Maryse was in the kitchen, talking to the Head Maid of their house. The Lightwoods' was one of the well-known families in Idris, having a well-connected history with their ancestors and therefore passing down the fortunes in many forms, even powers.

Maryse turned her head at the sound of her oldest son and that same beam she'd been giving him when he'd finally utter a word before turning one was just as peaceful as Alec remembered.

"Morning, dear." She dismissed Alice and the Head Maid bowed a little in Alec's direction before leaving. Alec followed his mother to the dining room where Robert and Isabelle were patiently waiting.

"Where's Max?" Maryse asked and the owner of the name came hurtling down the stairs.

"I'm here!" Max exclaimed cheerfully and together, they took their seats at the dining table and ate breakfast.

"So dad," Isabelle begun, looking at their father and knowing everyone was of course listening, "about the thing I mentioned to you just now, you won't mind, would you?"

Their dad gave a slight glance towards his wife. "What thing?" Maryse sounded thoughtful although Alec knew what ever Isabelle was planning to do now was reduced to less than a chance.

"She's trying to get dad to lend his car." Max interrupted and Isabelle would be seething any moment soon, Alec predicted mentally.

"You don't get your license till your sixteen, Izzy." Alec told her.

"She's not driving. Meliorn is." Again, Max said too much for his own good and Alec did not dare make eye contact with his sister.

"And who might this Meliorn be?" Maryse now had her full attention to her daughter while trying to get her husband into the matter as well by kicking him softly under the table. And this was something only Alec could see.

"He's the guy who looks like a faerie!" Max told them with excitement. Alec saw some colours in Max's head when he gave his brother a short glance.

Alec sighed. "He's actually related to the faeries."

A silent moment passed between Robert and Maryse that Alec understood just fine.

"And why exactly does he need a car for?" Maryse asked-her voice still calm and her mind emptied from exasperation. Alec admired his mother for that quality.

"A friend of his is having a party downtown and he said he'd take me if he had transportation." Isabelle casually spoke. Her explanations seemed to hang in the air until-

"Who says you can go?" Max muttered under his breath and Isabelle spun in her chair.

"Shut up, Max!" She gritted through her teeth and Max smiled; he cast upon himself his faithful shield.

"Oh don't you dare-"

Robert cleared his throat and said quickly, "Leave your brother alone and I'll hand you the key." A tone of defeat was audible in the room. "Only if you behave this entire week." He added as an afterthought.

Isabelle accepted her father's words like her Christmas presents had been delivered early and said, "Thanks dad!" Max lifted his power with a smug look on his face and Maryse was still glancing at her daughter.

Sitting at the other end of the table, Alec could personally imagine how this week was going to end up. And it was after all, the first week of school.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Next chapter! Thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews guys. Let me just tell you this; the first few chapters will be the filler until we get to the real plot. Have a nice day! :)**

Chapter 2:

The walk towards the familiar path down to their school was joined by many others. Alec and Isabelle walked side by side, resembling nothing more than twins if someone looked at them from behind. Despite being shorter and younger, Isabelle had always surprised Alec with her ways to outgrew him-methodically. She used to make the ground on her side higher than the ones Alec was walking on before resorting with heels.

The rest of the crowds were heading the same direction as the Lightwood's siblings; all wearing the same uniforms and bearing the same distinct aura. The fresh ones, to which Alec had labelled those younger than him even by months was well...fresh. Some of the girls were giggling as they walked-unconsciously staggering on their heels and Alec could hear Isabelle's thought as if it was his own.

'Keep on walking like that and you'll roll your way down to the entrance.'

Alec let out a snort that caught Isabelle's attention. She looked amused and the next second she was grinning as she asked him in her head,

'Should I do it for them?'

To this, Alec quickly shook his head and frowned at her. "You're supposed to behave, remember?"

They then continued their peaceful morning walk to the school; Isabelle humming a tune under her breath and Alec avoiding looking into anyone's eyes. He really liked quiet mornings like this.

Unfortunately, the moment he stepped inside the Accord Hall; a high-ceiling building with the area to compensate double the amount of students attending the school, a voice he dreadfully and annoyingly missed the whole summer was heard shouting from across the room.

"Alec! Izzy! Over here!" A Herondale was calling at them, flailing his arm wildly and those around him took a few steps away with an incredulous glare. Some of the girls looked at Jace before resuming to their small group discussions, no doubt talking about the blonde haired. Others had the nerves to sneer and giggled.

"What you looking at?" Jace shot a boy not too far from him a death glare to which the boy simply quirked his eyebrows and turned his head. He pushed through the rest of the crowds and when he reached the siblings, he was smiling rather playfully.

"You know you don't have to shout, right? Alec could hear you from the main gate." Isabelle greeted him.

"Really? You could hear me that far?" Jace inquired from Alec who looked reproachfully at his sister.

"No I can't. But seriously, you didn't have to shout." He told Jace. The latter was still wearing his bright smile.

"Sorry." He mumbled. "It's been a while since I saw you two and I haven't gotten the time to visit. I came home only yesterday." His eyes sparkled with rare excitement and Alec took a deep breath before Jace's thoughts came rushing like waves in his mind.

Clearer than any of the thoughts he'd intruded, Jace's swirled with recognition in Alec's head. He'd guessed it was because he'd been testing his power on the last of the Herondale ever since it emerged and Jace was more than happy to be his test subject then.

"Wow." Alec exhaled when he was done skimming Jace's head while Isabelle looked boringly at the two.

"Amazing, isn't it? I almost didn't want to leave and Imogen said we could go again if I want to. And this time I can tag you along!" Jace said to Alec, almost screaming his words out from his mouth with his face jovial at the thought.

Isabelle huffed from beside Alec. "Fine. Since no one's telling me how Paris actually looked like, I'll just stand here ignoring you two." She calmly said, pushing back her long dark curtains of hair that fell on her shoulder and Jace gaped at her.

"I meant you as well, Izzy!"

Her eyes became round and Alec hoped they wouldn't fall off their sockets. Isabelle had a thing for travelling.

"Anyway, have you heard about the new girl? She's supposedly the last of the Fairchild." Jace's voice depleted a pitch as he looked around him to catch any sign of someone listening to them.

"Yeah, we've heard about it. Mum told us during dinner last week. I thought there were two? Siblings." Isabelle's eyebrows furrowed with intensity to recall her mother's words. Alec kept looking back and forth between them without saying anything. He could definitely hear them after all.

"Well, if it's from the Headmistress herself then it must be true." Jace said with an air of caution in his tone.

"What's with the curiosity?" Alec asked his blonde friend. Jace merely shook his head and resume his smiling.

"It's just me being a Herondale, that's all."

The whole room seemed to quiet down all of a sudden; the only sound invading the Accord Hall came from the nature itself and at the front of the hall where a podium was placed stood Maryse Lightwood, having just descended from above them.

"Greetings to the new students and welcome back to the rest of you!" She said to all of them, gesturing her hands in a wide arch and Alec see no traces of the mother he'd sat down with during breakfast. She was wearing a sky blue robe, having changed from her morning gown into the accustomed attire of hers that matched her clear azure round eyes; the trait that had been passed down to Alec alone.

"Please, settle down for a moment. I have only a few things to say." The Headmistress continued. Alec looked around; surely no one was daring enough to speak in her presence. Even the birds outside seemed to have paused their chirping.

"Thank you." She added. "Now, Professor Starkweather has kindly remind me to inform all of you that no one is allowed to misuse their power on other students or the school properties. Anyone who decided that this is as much as a petty rule will be spending some times in his office."

Alec felt Jace shuddered next to him and he couldn't help but smile a little. All of them who'd spent at least a year in the school knew what horror awaits them in the disciplinary room. Alec could hear some of the newcomers thinking in their head; questions like what's in his office or who would do something like that and should I give it a try was among many more.

"Now this year we'll be having the pleasure to welcome a new teacher, Mr. Kyle." Maryse made a gesture with her hands and a figure walked up to her from the side of the hall. At first glance, Alec could hardly think of him as a teacher; he was young-looking and his posture made him look inexperienced. Maybe he is, Alec had wondered until he made eye contact and the man's identity was no more a secret to Alec. Isabelle handled a soft gasp that only Alec could hear and Jace stood rigid as if struck with the unexpected.

Their new teacher was a vampire. Of course, how could Alec had missed the bloodshot eyes, ash-tanned skin and weird aura that seemed to cling on his clothes? Or was it his stares? Mr. Kyle must be no more than twenty-years old and he bears no mark of a rouge vampire. He just seemed dead on his feet which was a little too literal.

Whispers broke down for a lingering second or two before the Headmistress raised her fingers and the entire hall dropped mute.

"Mr. Kyle would be replacing Miss Loss' spot as the school's Reaper. This would be a temporary post as Miss Loss is currently on vacation and would be returning to us next year." Alec kept his eyes on the new presence; Mr. Kyle seemed very interested with the walls as he kept staring at them. And then, without expecting it his eyes met Alec's.

"I hope every one of you will give your most kind treatment to Mr. Kyle." The Headmistress smiled at the rest of them, hinting to any who might thought otherwise of her words.

"That will be it. Have a nice first day." As the students were dismissed, Alec, Jace and Isabelle stayed behind in the Accord Hall, blocking a small way for the oceans of students to exit the building. Jace turned his head towards the two.

"You didn't know about this, do you?" He asked quietly.

Isabelle shook her head. "No." She muttered, her lips barely moving. Alec was still looking at the spot where Mr. Kyle was standing seconds ago and now was empty.

"Employing a vampire. Maryse must be out of her mind." Jace said.

"You must be out of yours as well to say that." said a voice from behind them. They didn't realize someone was listening. All three heads turned towards the male standing behind them and like any other time, Alec would catch himself off guard with the guy's height that beat him a few inches.

"Hello, sweet cheeks." Magnus smiled at all three of them but his eyes were well directed towards Alec.

"Hi, Magnus." Isabelle said. "You did something with your hair." She stated and Magnus tilted his head slightly.

"Glad someone finally noticed it." He said smugly. "How was Paris?" Magnus averted his attention to the blonde hair reluctantly and the latter was looking rather annoyed.

"Magnificent. Not that you would know." Jace gritted out from between his teeth. "I have Theories this morning. Need to go." He quickly said and rushed out from the hall leaving his friends. Magnus sighed at his departure.

"He's not over it yet, is he?" He asked to no one in particular.

"Nope." Isabelle calmly said. "And unless you apologize, he'll stay mad at you."

"It was his fault!" Magnus cried. Isabelle rolled her eyes at him.

"Then he'll stay mad at you." said Isabelle, sounding obvious. "I have to go."

She left the hall and Alec was still silent in his wake. Magnus smiled at him.

"At least _you_ are not mad at me." He said. Alec tried to look confused.

"We have Enhancement with Professor Wayland. You don't want to be late." Alec told him. Magnus growled softly.

"Alright. After you." He motioned for Alec to walk and stared at him. Alec didn't get to blink his eyes before he heard them.

'Sweet cheeks.'

Magnus had that stupid smile on his face that gave Alec a few of things to contemplate with knowing he failed again at hiding his colouring cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow. Chapter 3 already? Thanks for all the favorites, follows and reviews guys. Have fun reading and leave me your thoughts! :)**

Chapter 3:

A loud bang resounded throughout the entire third floor, erupting the sacred building with commotions. Some of the students had their heads popping out from the classrooms' door, trying to get a good look of what happened. The teachers were unsuccessful at gaining back their students' attentions as they too were a touch curious.

"What on earth was that?" asked a girl in Alec's class, sitting just behind him and Magnus. She was asking a futile question as her friend next to her shook her head. No doubt not a single person in the room knew where the source of the sound had come from.

"Don't you have a feeling that it's-" Magnus began but Alec gave him a curt glare.

"Magnus, don't." He looked away and Alec was glad that he kept silent once the learning was resumed. He did have trouble pushing away the guesses in his head after hearing Magnus' words. It was just too likely.

Once the class ended, Alec and Magnus walked to the Common Hall where most students with free schedules were usually seen to lurk around. Just when they were to turn the corner, someone caught Magnus by his shoulder.

"Hey." The person said to the both of them.

It took Alec awhile to adjust his eyes with what he was seeing; it was apparently a boy with green hair that was heavily gelled and had skin the colour of mandarins. He was smiling and if it weren't for his eyes, Alec would not have recognised him.

"Ragnor! Is that you?" He asked, still taking in the guy's appearance. Magnus must have met him earlier for he looked less shocked than Alec.

"Nice colour I got this month, huh?" Ragnor smirked kindly at Alec.

"What if Hodge sees you?" Alec whispered. People passing by were glancing at them and Alec could only guess why.

"And what? Put me in the chamber? Now that's unlikely fair for a Metamorphous like me." He clicked his tongue and Alec managed himself to blink from the bold presence.

"Besides, I'm not using my power on anyone." He said to defend himself. "Anyway, have you heard of what happened at the third floor?"

Magnus and Alec shook their heads.

"Apparently someone tried to 'apply' the theory of restriction and end up blowing up the entire wall of the classroom. Any guess who that might be?" Ragnor was grinning mischievously at them and Magnus was parting his lips to say something before Alec cut him off.

"You don't want me mad at you for being right." He told him gravely.

"I haven't even said anything!" Magnus cried out for the second time that day.

"Then don't." Alec said before turning to Ragnor. "Do you know where he is?"

"Who, Jace? I think he's still with the patron. He sort of singed a little of his eyebrows but other than that, I heard he was still in one piece." Ragnor explained.

"Thanks." Alec told Ragnor. "I'll meet you in the hall." Alec said to Magnus who looked like he was already expecting the departure. The two watched as the oldest of the Lightwood sprinted off towards the other direction and head to the nurse office.

When Alec reached the door of the infirmary, he caught sight of a familiar female standing just below the doorframe, crossing her arms over her chest. Isabelle looked like she was trying to be sympathetic and at the same time holding back her laugh.

When she saw Alec however, all pretence seems to dissipated

"You should see his face!" She managed to say out before having a fit of hysterical laugh that took over her whole frame.

Sure enough, as Alec peeked inside the office, Jace was attended by the infamous school nurse and also a witch. Madame Dorothea was shaking her head disapprovingly and Jace took it as an insult.

"He said to clear my mind and think big. That's what I did!" Jace sounded exasperated to prove that he was following instructions.

"No, young boy. You did not clear your mind." Madame Dorothea told him. "You were 'thinking' big, weren't you?"

Jace's face was covered with soot that made his hair look even more golden under the nurse's office light. Ragnor got it wrong; he didn't just sort of singed a little of his eyebrow but an entire of his left one along with some of his eyelashes. Other than that, he looked scarcely unaffected but was quiet unsatisfied.

"Why does this have to happen on the very first day?" He grumbled. Jace sent his glare towards Alec who raised one of his shoulders as though to say he was likely to know more.

"It's just you being a Herondale, that's all." Alec quickly said to which Jace became visibly more annoyed as Isabelle's laughter rang clearly down the corridor, surprising a few of the first years passing by.

"Mr. Lightwood," Madame Dorothea addressed Alec, "I assume you are here for some feedback of this morning's hazard as well?" She said kindly, not showing any indication that her words were the sole reason for Isabelle to continue her fit.

"I was going to the Common Hall when I found out that it was Jace." He told the nurse. "Why are you still here, though?" Alec looked at Jace who was still shooting curses out of his eyes at the lady Lightwood.

"He's trying to get me to mend his eyebrows back." Madame Dorothea answered him. "Unfortunately, you know I can't do that instantly. Why won't you go and ask your friend to do it for you? Isn't he a Healer?"

"Are you sure you can't make it look less obvious?" Jace pleaded at the nurse, avoiding answering her inquiry. Madame Dorothea let out a sigh. She gave him her motherly stare and this time shook her head out of finality.

"With a face like yours Jace, obvious is an understatement when you're missing an eyebrow." Isabelle told him, seemingly to have subdued from the hilarity. "Let me know how you survive the day with your new style. Bye Alec!"

She waved her hands and at the turn to the right of the corridor, she disappeared from view.

"Come on, Jace. I'll bring you to Magnus." He tried to sound dismissive and quickly avert his eyes to the witch and said, "Thank you, Madame Dorothea."

The nurse simply nodded her head good-naturedly and Alec heard her thoughts,

'Thank you, Mr. Lightwood.' He smiled at her and led the way out for the silently grunting blonde following behind him.

"I'm not going to ask for Magnus to help me. I won't." Jace spoke indignantly as they were halfway through the hospital wing's corridor. Alec's urge to roll his eyes at Jace was quiet tempting at that moment for he wasn't the one with a missing eyebrow.

"You'd rather wait for them to grow back." He said sarcastically. Jace made a sound under his breath that was indistinguishable to an expletive.

Alec hesitated before saying,

"Maybe this could be the chance for you to forgive him." Jace seemed to have predicted his words for he was already shaking his head.

"Not going to happen." Jace said stubbornly. "I like being mad at him and for a good reason this time."

To that, Alec kept his peace. He knew well what Jace was referring to but he didn't want to dwell with it at the moment, not when one of them was still missing an eyebrow.

"And it's him who has to apologize," Jace carried on, "not me."

They were turning the corner of the infirmary wing's hallway when Alec sighed.

"I didn't ask you to apologize. I said to-"

An echo of grunts filled the corridor as two form landed on their rear. Alec fell on his elbow painfully and wondered what it was that he had collided with until he saw the heap of mess in front him. Lying on the floor where Alec was still dumbfounded as well were a girl with red hair and a boy with lopsided glasses.

The first thing Alec heard in his head when he made eye contact with the boy was,

'Shit.'

Both of them were rubbing their hips and were getting up to stand on their feet when Alec saw Jace's hand reached out from the corner of his eyes. He took it gratefully and only then he felt a slight dizzy coming from where he'd bumped his head on; two teenagers seemingly to have resolve from the atmosphere.

"I told you we shouldn't have done that." The girl whispered to the boy in her accusing tone although Alec could still detect the fondness between them. "We barely know the school's layout."

"Yeah but I thought the map was accurate." The boy whispered back to her. "It just didn't show people walking in it."

Jace made a sound of clearing his throat and that successfully break the two out of their small bubbles. They seemed to only realize that they were in the presence of others as well. Or that they had crashed into someone.

"If you're done blaming each other," Jace looked pointedly at the two, "I think you owe Alec an apology."

Their eyes went straight to the taller one and Alec tried to block anything unnecessary from getting into his mind. Meeting new people tends to tire him a lot.

The brown-haired boy spoke first. "Sorry."

"That's it?" Jace's eyebrows were quirked at the boy's direction.

"I'm pretty sure you said 'an apology'." The boy answered in a small voice but it didn't miss Jace's ears.

"Can I hit him?" He asked Alec who answered the same time as the girl.

"No."

She'd taken a step forward, placing herself between Jace and the brown-haired. She looked annoyed but Alec could tell it was due to something else and not the situation.

"We're sorry we ran into you like that. It was an accident." She said carefully, staring at Alec longer than she did with Jace. "We were just trying to find the office and Simon suggested that we portal our way using the map. Obviously, that didn't work."

"You're new here." Alec stated, having to connect the dots.

The girl looked flabbergasted for a moment before responding to him.

"Yeah. I'm Clary by the way. Clary Fairchild."

"We know." Jace said this time and the girl-Clary looked even more surprised. "And the office is that way." He pointed to his right.

"And you really should get going." Alec pushed on. Clary beamed her smile at them probably thankful for the dismissed of their chaotic entrance.

"Thanks. We're really sorry!" She said, grabbing the boy on his arm and pulling him towards the direction Jace had mentioned.

"I'm Simon by the way! But you probably already knew that!" The boy bellowed from his distance.

"No we don't!" Jace shouted back at him and Alec saw the boy's face fell.

"I don't like him." Jace said quietly once they made their way to the Common Hall. "Not one bit."

"He doesn't either." Alec told him casually. He'd heard Simon's thoughts just before they entered the office.

"He thought you look like a pervert with only one eyebrow."

Alec heard Jace's silent curse and tried not to smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ta da. Here's the next chapter and thanks for still reading. I'm eternally grateful for the favorites and follows I get as well as the reviews. They mean so much to me and the story. :)**

 **Have a nice day! *wink**

Chapter 4:

The week faded slowly and Friday came invited by most of the youths in Idris. Alec was one of them. When school ended and they were walking back home together, Jace had offered Alec to come with him to a party thrown by a guy in his class named Sebastian but Alec had politely declined by saying,

"Too late. I'm all set."

Jace gave him a bored look. "For Magnus?"

Alec fought hard not to feel embarrassed by the statement so instead he gave one of his significant moves to Jace. He shrugged.

"God." Jace groaned. "I don't even want to know what you're planning to do." Alec noted the way he spoke with no hidden meanings and annoyance.

Jace had somehow succumbed into forgiving Magnus when he asked for his eyebrow back on Wednesday, barely holding on to the humiliation of walking around the first years looking uncharacteristically insecure.

He kept saying how they're going to remember him 'eyebrow-less' instead of the normal, handsome Jace. Magnus took the chance just by flicking his fingers. There were no 'thanks' and 'sorry' exchanged, just a silent mutual agreement that things were cool between them.

Alec gave him a soft punch on his shoulder. "Then don't let your mind runs wild while I'm gone."

As they were passing the row of houses and mansions on the main road of residency in Idris, Jace spotted a figure standing in front of the Fairchild's Manor; a boy.

"Have you seen him around before?" He asked, always with the tone of curiosity.

"Who?"

Alec looked towards the direction Jace was pointing. The boy had white hair and he was almost as tall as Alec which was to say quite tall. He must be around their age Alec quietly mused, looking lanky and handsome in his clean dark green shirt and jeans.

He either didn't notice the two coming closer or he just didn't bother to turn his head. He was totally fixated to the house in front him and from the angle Alec was looking at him, he had a pained expression on his face.

Right when they were just about to turn at the corner of the street, a voice called them.

"Hey!"

Alec and Jace both stopped in their tracks. Jace turned first. Alec followed suit a second beat slower and the boy from before was already making his way towards them.

Up close and frontal, the boy was _handsome._ His hair was whiter in close distance and his cheekbones were finely shaped to fit his face. His eyes held all charms; dark and round and deep.

Alec could tell Jace wouldn't like him just by looking at him.

"You two must be students from Alicante's." The boy said; his voice the sound of mixed melody.

"Obviously." Jace managed in his nicest manner. They were after all still in their uniforms.

"My name's Jonathan." The boy spoke again and this time he let his gaze lingered on Alec. The latter closed his eyes, took a deep breath and opened them to lock with a pair of dark-maybe black-orbs. Alec wasn't prepared for what he saw.

Nothing.

"I just moved here." Jonathan carried on, breaking away from Alec's stare. "I'll be attending the school with you guys next week."

"How old are you?" Jace asked him with no means to be interested, just out of pure conscience.

"18 as in next year." Jonathan said and he smiled. The kind of smile people gives to reassure others that it was alright to ask questions. Jace opened his mouth to say something more-probably to tell this Jonathan guy that bleached hair wasn't allowed in school or seventeen would've been a simpler answer but Jonathan had his head turned towards the Fairchild's manor once again.

Only then did Alec notice the new girl.

"I'll see you guys at school. Nice talking to you." Jonathan waved the two a small goodbye with the smile still plastered on his face and he backed away towards Clary. She smiled when she saw them but as Jonathan came to stand in front her, the smile turned into something else, something more restrained.

'Must be her boyfriend.'

Alec's head turned at the sound of Jace's voice in his head. A sort of relief washed over him and Jace must've noticed.

"You alright?" He asked as lightly as possible.

"Yeah." Alec exhaled. He hadn't imagined it; he had looked into Jonathan's head and found it empty.

"He didn't even ask for our names." Jace said and Alec looked back at the manor.

They watched as the other two entered the house before retreating back their traces. Alec hardly paid attention to whatever Jace was saying as his mind played with the intrusion inside Jonathan's head over and over again. He asks too many questions in his head he didn't hear Jace.

"Alec!"

He stopped walking and lifted his head to look at his friend. Belatedly he realized that they've reached the Herondale's Manor. Jace was standing at his gate, adorned with the huge symbol of the heron bird and wearing the pride of being the last descendant.

"Can't I even at least get a goodbye?" Jace said to him.

Alec gave him the 'seriously' look and nodded his head.

"I'll see you around, Jace."

"Real sincere, Alec!" He heard Jace shouted from behind him as he started walking towards the Lightwood's mansion. All the while taking a step forward to get to his room Alec thought the matter would've bothered him for the rest of the weekend until a beep sounded from his phone.

A text from Magnus was all it took for Alec to forget of a blank mind.

However, despite the weekend turning out the way Alec wanted it to; spending the night at Magnus' apartment and wasting every second just to figure out what exactly are his feelings towards the other, a sense of foreboding overcome him.

They were on the couch, tangled between one another and fighting to get a hold of the other when it happened. It usually started out light; their make out sessions was still far too innocent for a couple of eighteen years old but Magnus respected Alec's wish. Tracing his face with feathery light kisses, Magnus let out soft hums to break the tension and watched as Alec closed his eyes losing himself with Magnus' magic.

At the back of his head was where he'd saw the white surface and before he could allow anxiety overtook him, Alec opened his eyes to meet amber ones.

Not a heartbeat later did he hear all of Magnus' thoughts and Alec couldn't help it but asked,

"Do you really think I'm cute?"

Magnus grinned. "I can say it out loud if you want me to. Not just in my head."

Alec's arms were around Magnus' neck, wound on the soft skin tight enough to show that he cared. He leaned forward and caught Magnus' lips in a short peck.

"Magnus," he said after pulling away, "there's this guy."

"Oh my god." In instance, Alec's arms had fallen away from Magnus who'd stood up so abruptly that his legs made a weird popping sound.

"Alec, don't tell me." Magnus had a weird expression on his face and Alec searched his eyes to read his thoughts.

He heard them the same time Magnus said,

"You're breaking up with me."

Alec would've laughed if it was anyone else but he knew Magnus was somewhat serious.

"Then I would be the stupidest person in the world." Alec told him.

Magnus looked confused. "You just said there's a guy. _Another_ guy."

Shaking his head profusely, Alec reminded himself not to roll his eyes at Magnus. He didn't find it cute or amusing.

"There'll never be another for me." Alec softly said. "You know that." And Alec wanted Magnus to believe it. His face softened at the words and Magnus took back his place on the couch but they didn't resume their previous positions.

Instead, Magnus lowered his head onto Alec's lap and crossed his arms over his chest, eyes directed towards the ceiling.

"Proceed." He said, all the insecurities gone and replaced with familiarity.

"I met this guy- no, wait- Me and Jace were on our way home when we met him." Alec carefully said, studying Magnus upon each word. The latter nodded his head a little as a sign that he was listening.

"And when I look into his eyes," Alec's voice dropped a little before continuing, "I can see nothing but white."

There was silence that accompanied his words until Magnus asked,

"So?"

"My powers didn't work on him." Alec was whispering at this point.

"Of course it did. You saw white." Magnus explained.

Alec shook his head. "It didn't, Magnus. I could tell because I tried twice."

Magnus' head lifted up slowly. "You tried to look into a stranger's mind twice? My dear, I didn't know you were a psycho."

Alec knew Magnus was joking and he wasn't taking everything seriously like Alec was but he couldn't help it when he felt irritated.

"Get up." Alec said without looking at Magnus.

"And now you're angry with me." Magnus sighed, slowly getting up and sitting properly on the couch.

"I shouldn't have told you." Alec murmured, still looking elsewhere but Magnus.

"Then I wouldn't be able to tell you this." Magnus's voice was small so when Alec turned his head around, he didn't expect the gentle kiss on his forehead.

"What does that even mean?" Alec failed to hide the confusion in his tone and he knew he could never stay mad at Magnus.

"It means that you have nothing to worry about." Magnus said, looking into the depths of blue that were Alec's. "Maybe he wasn't thinking of anything when you met him."

Alec stared at him, a long gaze settling on the taller guy's face and after what seemed like decade, Alec smiled.

"Yeah." He said. "Probably it."

And later it could be seen that the two were still on the couch, connected in one way that spells million things. No one knows what was playing in Alec's head as he kissed Magnus like he'd never kiss him before.

That even when there was nothing going on in one's mind, Alec could still see some of their most private collections in the form of memories. But there wasn't with Jonathan and Alec kept on wondering why until Magnus gave his hair a small tug.

He caved.

 **Was that Malec enough for you dear readers? As usual, let me know in the review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's chapter 5! A little quick lesson on History, shall we? *wink**

Chapter 5:

It wasn't until Tuesday did Alec had his encounter with Jonathan for the second time. He'd just walked out of History, musing on how the first Magister-that's what they called the pioneer of the school and of Idris-had managed to convince those with powers to trust him with a solid beginning when he felt a firm nudge on his shoulder.

He'd turned his head around, expecting the least to see white hair and dark eyes. Alec's first instinct was to look away and so he did. He looked down at his feet.

"Hey?" Jonathan spoke. "We met the other day right?"

A deep breath and Alec forced his head towards Jonathan's direction. He nodded slightly and fixed his gaze over Jonathan's shoulder.

"I never got to ask your name." Jonathan spoke again and Alec felt his surrounding grew smaller with each word he said.

"Alex…Alec." He let out, still staring behind the other boy. Unfortunately, Jonathan noticed and looked over as well.

"Waiting for someone?" He asked and Alec shook his head.

"No."

He forced himself to stay calm and slowly, his eyes travelled to Jonathan's. The space he saw on Friday came into his view.

Nothing.

"I'm sorry if this sounds rude but what is your ability?"

A smile was plastered on Jonathan's face at Alec's inquiry. He made a move with his hand, holding his right out and pointing it towards a vending machine just a few steps away from them when his eyes widened as if in realization of something and he said,

"We're not allowed to use our power on the school properties." He looked around them, trying to find someone or particularly the school's disciplinary figure as if caught in action. "You almost got me into trouble."

"I didn't ask you to show me." Alec said almost exasperatedly, furrowing his eyebrows feeling wrongly accused. "It would've been sufficient if you'd describe them."

"Them?" Jonathan repeated, tilting his head looking mildly confused. Despite Alec seeing nothing but white in Jonathan's head, the glimmers in his eyes was however vibrant for Alec to decipher. They appeared intense and filled with excitements.

"Your power." Alec corrected, trying to hide his own carelessness.

"Oh." He said lazily. "Well Alec, if you'd really like to know about my power you can go ask Blondie."

And it was Alec's turn to look confused. "Who's Blondie?"

Jonathan sighed. Alec thought it was something unsuitable for him because it wasn't wholehearted. Like Alec would know.

"The guy who was with you the other day?"

"His name is Jace Herondale." Alec told him.

"I know." Jonathan's lips were tight when he answered Alec. "He's in my class. Or I'm in his class, whatever." He shrugged both shoulders and Alec knew something must've transpired between them.

He was about to ask whether something really did happen in class but Alec lost his timing. Jonathan was looking far to his left; the corridor heading to the Dining Hall and when Alec turned around, he caught the sight of a red-haired passing by.

"I'll see you around, Alec." Jonathan quickly said. He flashed Alec another smile and bracing himself, Alec tried again. He looked straight into those dark orbs and focused.

Still nothing.

Before Jonathan was totally out of his view, Alec saw his expression breaking into a confused one and it was directed to him.

It took him everything not to feel embarrassed, knowing that he might've looked like someone who was trying to flirt with the new boy. What's worse was that Jonathan might've thought of the same thing as Alec didn't mention to him of his power.

He walked to the Common Hall with his head down and avoided anyone's gaze until he reached the room. It was surprisingly quiet with the presence of a few other students and lounging on the round table at the other end of the hall was unmistakably his friend.

Jace's confident grin was directed at him.

"What took you so long?" was his first question to Alec when he came close to the table and pulled out a chair.

"Where are the others?" Alec asked, ignoring Jace while looking around the table and seeing bags with no owners.

"Here." Said a lovely voice to his right and sure enough, Isabelle came into view with Magnus and Ragnor trailing along behind her. She held two bottles of juices in her hands; strawberry flavoured. She offered one to Jace.

"I am a man," he told her, "and men do not consume pink beverages. Get thee gone woman, and bring me something brown."

Isabelle scrunched her nose at him and handed the drink to her brother instead who took it with no protest.

"Sweet cheeks." Magnus' voice was quiet like soft winds when he walked passed Alec to his seat but it didn't fail to reach Jace's ears. The blonde let his head fell and groaned under his throat. Alec blinked a little too much for his own comfort so he strayed his view to Ragnor instead.

"Your colour is fading." Alec noted towards the Metamorphous. His skin, the colour of orange a week ago was then a lighter shade of ginger.

"Yeah." Ragnor said glumly. "Winter's coming." He smiled lazily.

"Speaking of winter," Isabelle's interjected, all of a sudden jovial and ecstatic, "I was thinking we could all go for skiing."

A dead tone followed her announcement and the boys exchanged glares between one another.

"Izzy dear," Magnus began in what was his consoling tone of speech, "you are aware that we do not have any form of entertainment in Alicante, do you? We have them 'transported' into Idris by the Clave's officers."

" _Your_ father's the Head of the Department." Ragnor supported.

Isabelle's face was a written annoyance. "I am well aware of _both_ of that, thank you." She shot Ragnor and Magnus one of her killing stares.

She took a deep breath and carried on as if nothing crossed her way.

"I meant we could all travel to the nearest ski resorts. Like how many are there in Europe?"

Jace coughed. "You mean _leaving_ the country?"

"That would require money, Izzy." Ragnor explained. "Lots of it."

Jace nodded his head in agreement. He had after all returned from Paris for his summer.

"She's not done yet." Alec suddenly spoke, after all the while listening to them.

"Wait a second…" Jace said, sitting up straighter and only then noticing the small but mischievous grin on Isabelle's face. "You met Simon."

"I did, as a matter of fact." She said proudly. "He sits next to me in a few classes."

"And you're already hooking up with him?" Jace shook his head disdainfully. Isabelle reached out and slapped him across the neck.

"I am not." She said calmly. Jace stuck his tongue out at her.

"Who's Simon?" Magnus inquired.

Alec was the one who answered him. "A new guy."

"Not just any new guy." Isabelle playfully smiled and elaborated. "He came from New York with _his_ best friend, Clary and he's a space traveller."

A smug look flashed on Isabelle's face at the mention of Simon's best friend and naturally, only Alec would know why.

"So…" Ragnor broke the short silence with his words, "you're saying this Simon guy is going to take you _skiing_?"

A huge smile made its way back to Isabelle's face. "Us." Isabelle corrected him. "Wouldn't it be great?" She clasped her hands together and looked hopefully at her brother.

"As long as no one gets hurt." Alec said in a low voice and he sent Isabelle a meaningful glare.

"I'm hurt." Jace said blankly, rubbing his neck where four thin imprints were noticeable. "I won't be able to go."

That made Isabelle groaned. "Don't be a drama queen." She retorted. "Unless you have a solid reason why you won't join us."

"Because I don't like him." He explained, as if it was enough to make sense.

Isabelle huffed. "Have you actually met the guy?"

Jace leaned into his seat, folding his arms across his midsection and resting his head on the back surface of the chair. He let out a heavy sigh.

"For everyone's information, I've met with all the new students this year and I've tasted first-hand what obnoxious really means."

Isabelle gasped, a hand covering her mouth and she looked shocked. A fake shock.

"You mean you haven't realized it after all these years? But you've been living in your own body." Isabelle batted her eyelashes and Jace sent her a smirk.

"Jonathan's in one of your classes, isn't he?" Alec asked, taking the chance to bring up the topic without Magnus thinking of another imaginary break up.

Jace's entire frame tensed at the sound of the boy's name and he slowly sat back up in his chair and stared at the table.

"Did something happen?" Magnus asked knowingly.

Jace bit his lips out of habit and they all waited for him to speak.

"He's a Morgenstern."

Alec's eyes widened at his friend's statement while the others were still trying to comprehend what Jace had let out.

"What's wrong with that?" Isabelle was the one who'd asked. Looking at the blonde, Jace didn't seem to have any intention to answer her so she seeks her brother's eyes.

Alec glanced at Jace before saying,

"Should I tell them?"

Jace shrugged and leaned back into the chair, taking his previous position. Alec looked around the table; wonder and curiosity spreading between the other three like a fever. He took a deep breath for the umpteenth time.

"When the Magister started this sanctuary for people like us, there were mainly five families already on his side." Alec began, taking in each one of their expression while remembering Professor Blackthorn's words on History. It wasn't something that was taught in class; Alec had simply heard him in his head whenever things got closely related to the topic.

"Those five families we all know very well." He said, holding up five fingers for each name he said out loud.

"The Carstairs, the Fairchilds, the Herondales, the Lightwoods," he paused before continuing, "and the Morgensterns."

"Not more than ten years after Idris was strategically structured, something happened between two families." Alec said.

"Any guesses which two of the fives might be?" Jace sarcastically asked.

"Herondale and Morgenstern." Ragnor attentively answered.

"Geez, Jace. Always the troublemaker." Magnus said and Isabelle chuckled.

"What happened?" Ragnor asked, seemingly the only one interested to know.

"A war broke out because of the two ancestors." Alec sent his gaze at Jace. "And it all started because of a misunderstanding."

"Seriously?" Isabelle's eyebrows were furrowed.

"That doesn't sound like a very good excuse to start a war." Magnus said.

"How did you know about this? We didn't learn it in class, did we?" Ragnor asked, almost speaking to himself and Alec heard him wonder whether he'd slept in one of Professor Blackthorn's lectures.

"No." Alec told him. "I found out _my way_."

"Well then, I guess there's nothing you should be worried about, Jace." Isabelle said. "Both of your ancestors are dead and you're not going to have a war with him. From what I've heard about Jonathan, he's cute as hell. _And tall_."

'Tell your sister to shut up or I _will_ have a war.'

Jace's voice echoed in Alec's head and he tried to glare at Isabelle but she wasn't paying attention. Luckily, she was changing the topic as well.

"Anyways, we have a bigger problem to discuss on." She announced.

Heads were tilted towards her direction and her gaze were all serious when she said,

"We have Alec's eighteenth birthday party to celebrate this weekend."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here comes chapter 6 people! Okay, first of all you guys deserve some explanations before anything else so I'll make this short. I might have a little trouble trying to update as constantly as I can (for couple of weeks, at least) and I really hope you guys will stay into reading this story. I know there's not much going on yet and I'm always trying to improve my writings. Just let me know if I'm lacking, will you? *kisses**

Chapter 6

Alec couldn't believe his eyes.

He was standing on the front lawn of what was supposed to be the Lightwoods' Manor; excluding the extra bodies pouring in through the huge double front doors and the loud music piercing the clear night air, no doubt killing some of the neighbouring residents off their peaceful sleep. From the windows, he could see colourful lights going on and off from inside the house.

"What is this?" He asked dumbly to the guy standing next to his right. Magnus wrapped an arm around Alec's waist before turning his head to the house as well, a smirk making its way to the corner of his lips at the triumph of the young lady Lightwood.

"This, Alexander is Izzy's way of payback." He told him. "She warned you when you declined her request on throwing you a birthday party."

Alec's memories brought him back to a few days ago when his sister was persistently trying to get his approval of _his own_ birthday party.

"But you're turning eighteen and it's a very important age to celebrate!" She had argued pointlessly.

"I don't want a birthday party, Izzy." It'll just gives me headache, was what he didn't tell her. He'd been repeating the same answer to Isabelle the entire week until,

"Fine. No birthday party for you." She grudgingly said, "But nothing's going to stop _me_ from having a _party_." She declared and Alec was ignorant enough to let it slide.

He didn't think his sister would've invited the whole school.

"She's so dead." He whispered quietly so that only Magnus could hear him. People were passing by the couple to get into the house, people Alec barely knew and somehow _they_ seemed to _know_ _him_.

He waved and nodded a few of those who'd said hi and reclined even more into Magnus' hold.

"She's definitely dead."

"Relax." Magnus murmured softly into his hair. "It's your birthday and no one is going to pull anything on you."

"Wow." Alec muttered. "I didn't even think of that."

They walked towards the house with Alec slightly dragging his feet on the pathway and Magnus consistently pushing him forward. Once inside, Alec didn't even recognize the place.

All of the curtains were drawn, letting in what little shine from the moon to enter. Snacks and cups were everywhere, covering each corner of the manor and Alec realized that Isabelle must've asked the maids to cover or put away some of the manor's most treasured collections. The front room looked oddly bigger and spacious with all the people cramming to dance and others keep on coming.

Alec held his breath and forced his mind to block thoughts from getting into his head.

"Alec!" Magnus' voice was strained over the loud noise. "I'm going to get myself drinks and find Ragnor!" He shouted and Alec tried not to wince.

"You'll be fine on your own?!" He asked, still screaming on top of his lungs and yet no one seemed to have heard him. Alec gave him a quick nod and watched as he disappeared into the crowds of figures.

Alec's first thought was to search for his sister and not a minute later, Isabelle was squeezing her way towards him.

"We need to talk!" Alec tried to raise his voice but the music defeated him.

"What?!" Isabelle cried, standing closely next her brother. Alec made a motion instead, pointing to his chest and then to hers and mouthed 'talk'.

"Not now!" She yelled in her high-pitched voice. 'We still have an hour.' She said in her head and Alec relented. Talking was definitely useless in that situation.

When Isabelle had gone-presumably going to her friends and taking out more drinks for everyone, Alec walked outside to the lawn after failing to find Magnus. He strolled quietly around the planted greens and cut the music off his mind.

"Hey!" A voice called him from behind and he turned for the third time to see Jonathan Morgenstern coming his way.

"Hey." Alec greeted him back.

"You're sister is amazing." He said and Alec shot him a questioning look.

"I mean she's _cool_." Jonathan amended. "Pulling this off without you knowing." He continued, glancing to the manor with amusement and Alec's expression shifted to confusion.

"I saw you when you walked in. You looked surprised." He said casually.

"You're quite observant." Alec told him. Jonathan exhaled and leaned on one of the white sculptured pillars placed in the lawn.

"I get easily distracted most of the time."

Alec didn't know what to say or how to respond to Jonathan's general confession. He was starting to get comfortable with the view he saw in his head; nothing. He somehow found himself asking,

"Liking here so far?"

Jonathan gave him a small smile that portrayed unclarified. "Apart from everyone staring at my hair all the time and telling me how much I looked like my ancestors, I think I'll still prefer Blondie's glares aimed at me."

Alec could've said something on Jace's behalf but he chose to ask Jonathan another matter.

"Why did you come to Idris?" Jonathan's eyes were locked on his and Alec didn't blink more than he needed to. He was still seeing white but he didn't find it in him to care. At least not on the night he turned eighteen.

"I was living with my father before he died recently." Jonathan said, suddenly looking elsewhere but Alec. "You know we have Institutes outside of Idris, right? For people like us." Alec nodded his head out of good manners but Jonathan kept on talking.

"I stayed at the one near London before finding my mum. She was in New York with my sister." There was an edge to his tone and the way Jonathan spoke gave Alec the impression that he was looking at something ages old.

"We decided to come to Idris for better air and here we are." He finished and the ambience died a little in intensity. It was light once again and Alec raked him mind for a change of topic.

But Jonathan spoke first this time.

"You never told me you were a Lightwood and the Headmistress' _oldest son_." He said it like it was something worth the honour in his tone and Alec was glad that it was dark. He had a weakness with the colour rising up his face.

He found his voice after a second or two and told Jonathan,

"We've never really had the chance to speak properly." The other guy shrugged.

"The same goes with Blondie and he jumped out of every opportunity." Jonathan sounded annoyed and Alec couldn't help but smirked. Jonathan saw it.

"You're not going to do the same with me just because I'm a Morgenstern, are you?" He asked and there was plead and anxious in his voice. Alec shook his head.

"I don't judge people by their names." He honestly told him and Jonathan let his lips loose with a smile.

"So I've heard." Jonathan looked over to the manor and Alec only noticed people beginning to evacuate the area. "That's my cue to go. Isabelle said the party was only until 11."

He started to walk away but stopped mid step.

"By the way, happy birthday." He wished him and Alec was too caught off guard to say anything. He simply watched as Jonathan walked down the street and disappeared behind the corner.

Alec sauntered back into the house which was now looking empty and abandoned, not sensing the sudden decrease in noise and when he stepped inside the front room, he was welcomed by a loud exclamation of,

"Happy birthday!"

A loud spurt of laughs and screams filled his ears and Alec struggled to maintain his balance. Isabelle was standing in front of the small group, holding up a cake with candles lighted and next to her was Jace. There were some of his friends; Ragnor smiling kindly at him and others wearing happy faces directed to him. Magnus though took him by surprise from behind.

"Make a wish." He whispered in Alec's ear and Isabelle held the cake out for him. She looked way too proud and excited for Alec to be mad at her. So instead, he closed his eyes and remembered a white landscape before blowing the candles off.

"Are you still going to kill me for this?" Isabelle asked in her made up innocent voice.

"Why did you ask the others to leave?" Alec inquired.

Isabelle's face turned shock. "I thought you didn't like it with all those crowds. I asked Simon to portal them in groups because they weren't leaving fast enough."

Alec saw the guy mentioned standing not too far away from them, wearing his mundane smile and trying to look anywhere else but Alec. He pulled his sister into a hug and mumbled a 'thank you'. She smiled into the embrace and thought,

'I love you.'

"Why didn't Jonathan stay?" Alec had asked with no bias intention when he pulled away from Isabelle and Jace let out an irritated groan.

"Why would he? He's not a friend." Isabelle explained. Jace interrupted by saying,

"Brilliantly said, Isabelle."

"But he knows it's my birthday so someone must've told him." Alec told them and Magnus was swiftly standing beside him.

"Is that what he was telling you in the lawn?" He asked with an empty expression and Alec closed his mind from hearing Magnus' thoughts. Now was not the time to deal with jealousy.

"It must've tortured you to be in his presence." Jace said with mock solace. "I can't even imagine what he would speak of."

"Actually, he said you had nice glares." Alec told him. Jace looked dumbstruck and was unreachable for the first few seconds after what Alec had said.

Magnus took that opportunity by grabbing Alec's elbow and pulling him to the stairs.

"Up we go." He softly murmured and they ascended the stairs hand in hand. Reaching the second floor, Magnus guided Alec towards the balcony and once they were under the night sky, Magnus let go of his hold on Alec.

He stood facing him before saying,

"Happy birthday, Alexander."

"You've wished me five times." Alec said, recalling how that afternoon, Magnus had took him around Alicante, the only city in Idris and they'd spent some time walking and gazing sceneries. Alec had thought that was the best way to spend his birthday. With Magnus by his side.

"You should get used to that by now." Magnus told him.

"Why are we up here?" Alec asked him.

"Jace has something for you." Magnus simply answered and from the lawn below, Alec heard Jace's voice asking,

"Ready now?! This won't last till midnight!" He bellowed.

A spark made its way upward towards the sky and fireworks were exploding all over Idris' horizon. Jace let out a few more sparks from his hands and Alec's eyes blazed with different colours.

It was one of the most exhilarating scenes Alec had ever witnessed in his life.

"This is amazing." He exhaled softly and moved closer to put his arm around Magnus.

"Alexander…" Magnus began but he stopped. Alec waited for several seconds more and when the taller guy didn't say a word, Alec forced himself to look into Magnus' eyes.

'What did you wish for?'

Alec smiled a little. He was thinking Magnus would've questioned him further on Jonathan but he was mistaken after all. Alec clearly underestimated Magnus' level of insecurity.

He moved his body so he was facing the other guy properly. Their figures were still outlined by the bursts of colours coming from Jace's power and as pulsating as the fire which was Jace's, Magnus' eyes lit with tender.

"I wish," Alec whispered even when there was only Magnus who could hear his words, "for one year from now, on this night I will still be here holding you like this."

Alec leaned forward and their faces were inches apart. Magnus kept his peace, staring and seeing only Alec in his vision. Alec said,

"And I can still kiss you like this." He closed in and there were no distance between them.

The colours in the skies merged into one and all one's eyes could see was a new tomorrow every day.

 **I've been spending too much time writing Malec's angst so please let me know whether that was fine or nay. *cringe**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Forgive me for the delay. Here's chapter 7!**

CHAPTER 7

"Alec!"

His head turned at the sound of his name and Alec watched as Isabelle made her way towards him, lightly jogging in her heels. People in the locker hall all spun in one direction, trying to get a good look of what was apparently their Headmistress' very own replica.

Alec only saw his sister.

"What is it?" He asked, closing his locker and trying to block some of the thoughts at the back of his head; always not his and yet louder than usual. He kept his eyes on Isabelle and waited for her to speak.

"I need your trunks." She calmly let out.

"Excuse me?" Alec spluttered. The last thing he'd expected on a Monday morning was Isabelle asking him for his _trunks_.

"Your trunks?" She repeated and people weren't just looking anymore. Alec wondered whether ears could really grow with time or just develop with the skills of prying.

"It's for Simon." She further explained, seeing as her brother was forming perplexed frown on his face.

"And?" He questioned. Isabelle exhaled loudly.

"Can you please just lend it to me? I'll give it back to you." She said and Alec was momentarily mesmerized with her usage of 'please'. Isabelle rarely shows her desperation and even when in need, she'd limited the decency in her request. And that was saying something.

With no further questioning and a relenting heart, Alec opened his locker and pulled out the trunks he usually wore for swimming session, passing it into Isabelle's hands before asking,

"Should I be worried?"

Isabelle appeared confused and flabbergasted all at once. "I'm only borrowing it because Simon left his at Clary's. They're staying together, remember?"

"I don't care about it." He told her, eyeing the small piece of garment in her hold. "You know what I mean."

She smiled then, as if relieving something she'd been expecting. " _I know_. I'm only doing this because he's been so nice to me."

She started to walk away and Alec watched as she built the gap between them. And just so suddenly she stopped in track.

From the distance she screamed,

"And he's taking us skiing!"

Alec could only shake his head at his sister's departure and once she was out of sight, he felt the pressure on his skull somewhat receded into a familiar sensation.

It had been a month since the new term started and in some way Isabelle had been successful in keeping her records clean. Jace on the other hand seemed inclined to be in the trouble radar ever since the first day of school.

But they both had one thing in common; they're currently acquaintances with Simon and Clary.

The only difference that started to show around them was something Alec alone could identify and it wasn't because he could easily read their minds.

It was because Alec was always doing what he was good at; listening.

A week after the party, Jace started bringing up a particular red-haired into their daily conversations and Alec had long learned that those around him tend to forget of his power seeing that he rarely talked of them.

"Turns out Jonathan aren't Clary's boyfriend after all." Jace had told Alec one afternoon while they were finishing up on Theories in the Common Hall. They rarely went to the library for isolation; Alec liked it better where no one was really thinking of anything.

"Who said he was?" Alec asked him.

"They're brother and sister." Jace had revealed and it took Alec a second longer than usual to interpret it.

"You mean Clary's a Morgenstern?"

Jace nodded almost too genuinely. He registered the confusion on Alec's face and said,

"That's the part where I have yet to really discover and understand." He exhaled tiredly. Alec looked at him and a menacing smirk formed on his expression.

He told him,

"You mean along with her lips and body?"

Jace shoved him roughly on the shoulder.

"Say that in front of Magnus, will you?" Jace retorted to which Alec pouted his lips.

"He'll still think I'm cute." Jace clenched his teeth.

"Please don't go there." He said. "I like how our communication stays neutral and unbiased."

"Says the one who was talking of the new girl." Alec countered.

' _It's Clary_.'

"You know I can still hear you right?" Alec asked, staring at the paper and not looking at Jace, forming a small smile at the corner of his cheek before dropping off the topic.

Things sort of found their way into tempo and Alec was sure he was the only one who had felt the shift in his surroundings. Not that he minded; it gave him more space in his head to think of Magnus and their relationship.

They were doing just fine until every time Alec brought up Jonathan into their conversation, Magnus would act dismissively.

And that was how Alec knew of the soft spot right above Magnus' collarbones for every time that happened, Magnus would silence him with a lip lock.

Feeling himself painting shades on his cheeks upon remembering, Alec closed his mind and took a deep breathe before entering the right class. He had History that morning and Alec took his place nearest to the window, where he found it easy for him to block thoughts just by looking at the sky.

Moments after he entered, another figure walked in and the noises in the class died out in a beat. It wasn't their History teacher. It was Professor Kyle.

"Is everyone here already?" He addressed the entire class and no one answered him. His voice, Alec noted was a resemblance of thin and empty. His words hung in the air, sending chills similar to death.

"Should I repeat myself?" He asked again and still, no voices came from the other side of the room. His eyes roamed the students one by one and Alec quickly advert his gaze outside the clear pane. There weren't any emotions in his speech; not anger, accusation or even plead, simply just dead.

'Someone should answer him.'

The thought belonged to a girl sitting a few tables away from Alec and he shifted uneasily in his chair. He didn't know why but right then he felt everyone's eyes were on him.

Professor Kyle let out a sigh the same time a boy from behind the class said,

"Everyone's here, Mr. Kyle."

The stiffness seemed to disintegrate from the room when the figure standing in front of the entire class formed a small but certain smile.

"Thank you, Mr. Branwell. And please, call me Professor Kyle. I'll be having History with you starting from today." He explained and while all eyes were exploring the said professor, Alec was having a hard time blocking thoughts from his head.

His classmates were all around asking the same question in their mind and Alec mentally thought,

'Just ask him, for god sake.'

And just then,

 ** _"_** ** _What happened to Professor Blackthorn?"_**

The question hadn't come from one person but the entire classroomm apart from Alec and all at the same time as if orchestrated. Professor Kyle was, for a few seconds stunned by the event and so did Alec. The former collected his pose by answering them calmly,

"Unfortunately, I was only told by the Headmistress to replace Professor Blackthorn in a short notice. There weren't any insight of the intention and I'm in no place to ask."

In short, he was telling them he knew no more than they did and Alec heard whispers following suit rather than just thoughts.

Carefully, he turned his head to the front and at first glance Alec saw only brown hair and pale skin. Professor Kyle was wearing a light blue shirt, long-sleeved and covering every possible mark that screamed he was a vampire but the look in his eyes was too distinct to miss.

Alec caught himself staring into those dead pools of orbs.

"There's no need to use your power on me, Mr. Lightwood. I've already told you everything I know." Professor Kyle suddenly spoke and Alec took too long to realize that he was being addressed.

The silence that came accompanied with the presence of the new figure enveloped the class once again and Alec was then the centre of attention. Professor Kyle had walked towards his table and stood in front of Alec, looking out at the entire class before saying,

"People like _you_ ," he said, studying his students one by one through their closed expression and sealed lips, "tend to forget that we vampires are here to keep the balance intact."

He pronounced his words as if reciting a verse of written poem.

"What you refer to as Downworlders," Professor Kyle carried on, hinting sarcasm at the term used to label those with no abilities-creatures like vampires and faeries, "are the ones sane enough to end wars history olds. There are no causes why our words are to be taken as deceits."

He looked down, staring into the depth of blues and forcing Alec not to blink. "Like any history," his voice dropped to a certain soft, "prejudice is a commonest."

Something must've stuck in Alec's throat when he was unable to form something known as words. It felt like a slap but he didn't think that way; he'd never questioned a Downworlder's existence before so why did he feel like his whole face was on fire?

"Satisfied with what you've seen?" Professor Kyle asked in a low voice, leaning forward slightly to the table.

Alec had never felt as attacked as he was right then. The professor moved away when he finally felt his vocal cord was still in one piece and functioning well again.

Only when the class resumed to its learning did Alec lately understand why he'd felt and acted the way he did.

Because until right then, no one had ever made him felt _embarrassed_ with his own power. Not out loud.

Surely, right after class Alec could hear something floating in the air louder than thoughts; voices whispering from ear to ear at the sight of him passing the corridors and concreted visuals of their little event during History. He tried to push them all away almost literally when Jace walked up on him.

"Hey." His blonde haired friend said to him, breathless.

"Jace." Alec let out, shocked with the encounter although his face showed otherwise. He'd expected that Jace would've heard of what happened seeing that things travel way too fast even in _their_ school but what came out from Jace's mouth wasn't the consolation Alec had hoped for.

"I'm walking Clary home today so don't wait up for me, alright?" Jace told him, eyes glittering with the usual light at the thought of Clary and lips splitting into a grin that meant their world was about to change.

Alec wished his face doesn't show how he felt.

"O-okay. Yeah, sure. I'm stopping by at Magnus' anyway." Alec said and his eyes suddenly caught the sight of a bundle of white hair down the corridor.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He quickly said to Jace who simply nodded but before Alec could take his eyes off from his friend, he'd witnessed the small crease between the blonde's eyebrows.

He closed his mind and he let nothing into his head while he made way towards the guy standing near the vending machine.

Alec watched as Jonathan pulled out a can of soda before the guy turned to look at him.

"So that's your power?" Alec asked with no indications whatsoever.

Jonathan gave him a smile. "You caught me."

"You'll get into trouble for that." Alec said, frowning ever likely.

"I know." He smirked naughtily. "Isn't that exciting?" He popped open the can and drank like it didn't matter someone just caught him buying without paying.

"Depends on how you'll like Professor Starkweather's office." Alec told him, eyeing his every move and silently wishing that his presence right then wouldn't be questioned by the other guy.

"Are you heading there?" Jonathan asked.

Alec was perplexed and he didn't bother hiding it. "What?"

"To his office? Didn't Professor Kyle send you?" He elaborated and when a while ago Alec had felt like talking to Jonathan, right then he felt like punching him. Mentally he did.

"No, he didn't." Alec coldly responded instead.

He took a step and made to walk away before Jonathan quickly said,

"So you don't have class right now, do you?"

Alec shook his head smugly.

"Great." Jonathan said, smiling once again. "You can escort me to the Sanctuary."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: An update! Yeay! Before we go there, I would like to thank Manibarilo, Jupanuma and Wrongaboutme for leaving reviews. I don't know why but somehow the reviews wouldn't show up and I couldn't reply them so I'll just leave my words in this author's note.**

 **For those who don't care, you may scroll down a bit further until the bold end. *wink**

 **Manibarilo:** **Aw, poor Alec, your powers aren't bad, worry not. Maybe it was Kyle way of autodéfense.**

 **So downworlder exists, but only for Fairies and Vampires huh? And they have no an oli ties, so Meliorn shouldn't have powers when we'll meet him?**  
 **Ah damn you Jace for acting like a guy with a crush on a girl!**  
 **Oh Alec and Jonathan at the Sanctuary! I look forward that! (Magnus won't be pleased from what I can guess)**  
 **Read you soon**  
 **Xox**  
 **Mani**

 **My Reply: Maybe. *wink**

 **I did say Meliorn was related to the fairies but let's not jump into conclusion yet, shall we? I hope Jace is just being Jace and he'll get back to his senses soon. Maybe not. *evil laugh**

 **Well then I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

 **Thanks for reviewing.**

 **xoxo**

 **Maple**

 **Jupanuma: Maybe its just me, but it sounds like Alec can't really turn on and off his powers. Like he can turn it down but never off, so having Professor Kyle attack him like that seems unfair.**

 **My Reply: Unfair would be the exact word to describe the whole situation. Let us see what Alec has to say about it in this chapter.**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Thanks for leaving a review.**

 **xoxo**

 **Maple**

 **Wrongaboutme: I am quite curious about the relationship between Jonathan and Alec, because you have dropped hints in the chapters... Great work!**

 **My Reply: I hope you look forward and stay reading this story. Thanks for the review!**

 **xoxo**

 **Maple**

CHAPTER 8

" _This_ is it?"

Jonathan was bewildered, although in Alec's opinion he sounded incredulous. Alec didn't know why but he found himself guiding the other guy to the Sanctuary-a huge room at the end of the East Wing and located at the topmost floor. Alec had only been there a couple of times when he and Jace were avoiding Professor Starkweather due to what the latter had recollected as 'moments of disgrace and injustice'.

The Sanctuary was meant as the only holy space on the school ground built by the Magister in proclamation to their triumph of establishing the world of Idris; where those with powers meet and join not to be discriminated but rejoiced. That was many years ago before people started to forget.

The room itself, shaped to a pentagon was spacious it was almost impossible to see the other end what with the countless objects now piling and kept all over the room if it weren't for the tapestries draped on all five walls. Those five walls bear the symbols of the five prior families known to begin with Idris and Alec recognized the flame on his right too well as it matched the one hanging around his neck.

"What'd you expect?" Alec muttered at him, having stepped onto something and examining it from his height. It was a necklace; the chain shaped like a double helix and had a star to complete it.

Alec looked up to see Jonathan walking around not too far away, glancing at certain spots and scrutinizing the objects as if they would come to life if stared at hard enough.

"Something else?" Jonathan answered, unsure. His nose was scrunched due to the dust layering every corner and Alec heard him sneezed a little. "No one told me it's where they hide their trash."

"Would you?" asked Alec, looking at a book carelessly placed by the edge of a wardrobe. He didn't dare touch it though. "Tell people where you hide yours?"

Jonathan snorted. He let his fingers softly grazed the surface of a furniture. "I just didn't think it would look like this."

"That's exactly why no one bothered to bring you up here even when you've been in this school for a month." Alec explained to him. "There's nothing worth to look at."

"And yet here we are." Jonathan spoke, his voice low. He had his attention locked on to something and from where Alec was standing he could make out the outline of a thick frame.

"I don't do it often, you know." He suddenly said and Alec thought he might've missed something before that.

"Excuse me?"

"The soda." He clarified. "I only did it because I know you were watching." Jonathan lifted his head and turned around to catch Alec's eyes.

He didn't blink and so did the other. Alec let his mind wander into the empty space of what was Jonathan's head.

"Are you reading my mind?" Jonathan asked, still keeping his eyes on Alec. Figured he would know by then.

"No." Alec lied. "I don't just go around and look into people's head. I can block it if I want to."

"Then what happened with History?" He asked some more.

"Nothing." Alec told him. "I didn't read the professor's mind." He said, tired and defeated all at once.

It wasn't the first time something like that happened where Alec's power triggered something in the atmosphere and it would be the topic of the week for his schoolmates.

He just didn't think it would still matter after so long.

"Well that's not what I heard." said Jonathan, finally looking away. "Everyone thought you did." He was holding something in his hand and Alec couldn't see what it was.

"And you trust them?" Alec asked him, not all so sure why he'd wanted to know Jonathan's interest on the subject.

"I wouldn't be asking you about it if I did." He softly said and Alec felt the non-existent weight on his shoulders sort of lifted a little bit.

"Is that why they call you a genius?"

"Yeah." admitted Alec. He tried looking around again and finding something to distract him while Jonathan kept on talking.

"So I guess you can help me then?" asked Jonathan with a hint of disguised plead.

Alec blinked his eyes a few times. "I think I just did. I brought you up here."

Jonathan let out a sigh.

Alec scratched the side of his head and licked his lips before saying,

"You mean with school. Let me guess, Enhancement?"

A grin smeared itself across Jonathan's face. He said, "I thought you weren't looking into my head."

I couldn't if I wanted to, Alec was about to say but he didn't. Instead he told Jonathan,

"It was a guess."

"A rather good one." Jonathan spoke, still grinning. "You'll make an excellent tutor for me."

Alec did let amusement settle on his face for a brief fleeting heartbeat before he replaced it with tautness.

"Did I say something wrong?" asked Jonathan as he noticed the changes on the other's manner.

Alec stayed rigid. "Look, I know I can help you but I don't think I should." He was frowning as he said it.

"Let me guess, Jace and Magnus?" In a small voice Jonathan predicted and Alec was sure there was a touch of proudness in it.

A distant noise made Alec looked to his left; the bell for the third class rang clear in the air and when a second ago he'd let his mind wander in the depths of blankness he quickly pulled himself back together and shut his mind close.

Footsteps scurrying out from rooms were heard all over the building and weren't missed by the two. Jonathan let whatever that was in his hand dropped onto the table next him before saying,

"I have to go. Thanks for bringing me up here." He shared a glance towards Alec as he walked to the door and the latter was still rooted to the floor.

Before he completely disappeared from view, Alec heard Jonathan said to him,

"Let me know if you change your mind." And then he was gone.

Alec was alone in the Sanctuary and not for the first time he wished for the walls to block voices from obtruding his space. He could of course wipe them off his radar but that would mean hard work.

Instead he led his way to the Headmistress' Office, only then remembering he'd intended to talk to his mother of Professor Blackthorn's unforeseen replacement. And maybe whine a little.

It took him more than ten minutes to get to the largest study room in the school, having to walk from the end of the East Building to the other end of the West Wing. By the time he was almost in front of the Headmistress's door, Alec had barely five minutes to talk things through before he was off for Theories.

He was still making up his mind, standing just outside the door of the office-seeing what little time he had left and pondering maybe he'd just wait until after school or bring it up during dinner when the door swung open. Maryse Lightwood walked through and she seemed half surprised than what Alec had imagined in his head.

"I was thinking you'd be here an hour ago." She said to him, all knowing and predicting.

Alec's head was a rush of work; calculating his mother's words and deciphering them into particulars Alec learned to differentiate-whether it was the-at-home-tone or the-principal-school authority.

He sensed the latter.

"What happened to Professor Blackthorn?" asked Alec, repeating his classmates' outburst in History. Maryse cleared her throats and blinked twice at her son.

"Professor Kyle told me what happened in class and he said he would let it go for a week's detention." said Maryse. "He was generous enough considering it was your first class with him."

"I still want to know what happened with my History teacher." answered Alec, unwavering.

Maryse took a deep breath and told him,

"Alexander, you have a week's detention with Professor Kyle in your record. At least show some remorse on your action."

Alec huffed very slightly. "No one will trust me if I say I didn't use my power on him. Usually people believe that I did and there will never be proof."

"Showing no regret isn't going to change that." Maryse countered. "You'll only make the other students frightened."

Alec flinched almost unseeing.

"Fine. I'll just go around and show people some bruises, telling them that I got them from the detentions. Will that make you happy?" Alec was crossing the line and he knew it. He just didn't know how to stop.

The Headmistress was however unmoved by the answer. Maryse was looking comparatively challenged as she crossed her arms and a thin line formed where her lips should have been.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." She spoke superiorly. Alec was reminded of the time they were younger; he and Isabelle were playing hide and seek with Max and Alec was hiding behind the curtains when he sniffed and his mother passed by, saying the exact same sentence in an entirely different manner.

Maryse moved closer to her son and grabbed his arm. Alec was shocked for a moment before he felt a firm and assuring press from his mother.

She whispered to him, "I don't want to argue with you because you always win. You know best what to say and that's why I need you to help me."

Alec locked his eyes with his mother's, seeing the same pair of blue but framed with years of existences. Maryse gave him a nod and Alec let his wall cracked.

'I want to know Professor Kyle's intention for applying this post. I need to know why after all these years, a vampire decides to involve himself in our domain and I need you to help get all the information for the Clave. Will you do that?'

Listening to his mother's command in his head was never foreign but Alec sure felt anxious for her words. He sighed and pushed back a few strands of his hair that fell into his eyes.

"A week?" He asked for affirmation.

"A week." answered Maryse and she let her hand off her son. "I can only give you the details when we're at home."

Alec nodded his head lightly. "You still haven't told me what happened with Professor Blackthorn."

A defeated look edged on Maryse's expression and she tsk, annoyed and it felt like home for Alec.

She told him nonetheless.

"Professor Blackthorn was attacked, last night at his manor." said Maryse seriously.

Another bell rang and all Alec could hear was a word.

"Attacked?" asked him, not at all expecting that.

Maryse nodded her head. She explained,

"No one knew exactly what happened and the Clave want it to be kept as secret so don't tell anyone else."

"I won't." Alec assured her. "What do you mean 'attacked'?" He asked further.

That was when the bell stopped ringing.

And that was when they heard the scream.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey there! I wrote this author note a few days before the 'missing reviews' problem was resolved and I'm in no condition to retype everything one more time so allow me to guide you to the story.**

 **Scroll down until the bold end if uninterested with my craps. *wink**

 **Jupanuma:** **So Alec can turn his powers off, but it takes a lot of work?**

 **My Reply: You can put it that way for a while. We still have a long way to go with the story and I hope I won't bore you with my writings. Keep reading, yeah?**

 **xoxo**

 **Maple**

 **Manibarilo: Well, now you have the answer to your 'what attack?' question Alec haha!**

 **But sorry Alec, i am siding with Jonathan this time. That feeling of wanting to befriend someone, but not being met with the same kind of want (or apparantly not)... And just because of a matter of perception too! He showed an incredible selfless part of himself stepping aside because he suspects Jace and Magnus wouldn't like it and Alec would be stuck in the middle. I really really hope Alec takes on Jonathan's open offer ('' let me know if you change your mind''), that he won't be oblivious to that silent invitation...**  
 **Oh and the scene with Maryse! The moment Alec remembered that once upon a time, his mother said ''I'll pretend I haven't heard that'' for their children play, not for disaproving! That was half cute, half sad! But I kind of like that deal in between them, The Lighwood mother and son Alliance.**  
 **Really looking forward the next chapter**

 **xox**  
 **Mani**

 **My Reply: Let's not get too over carried with our emotions so fast, shall we? Jonathan means well and yet I kind of have to disagree with the 'selfless' bit. Don't worry, if you ever lose hope you can always reread the summary. I've given away enough already in it. *wink**

 **A little family moment won't hurt, right?**

 **Enjoy this chapter, I hope!**

 **xoxo**

 **Maple**

CHAPTER 9

Footsteps echoed across the halls and corridors, with each pace held different notions in it. Teachers and students were pulled out of their mundane mode and alerted, all heading to the direction where the shriek had resounded from. Alec watched as Maryse collected her domain and rushed off to the ground floor, her feet barely lifted from the surface when she vanished in haste of light and leaving behind her son with unseen gale. Alec sometimes mistook his mother's power with speed instead of flight.

He took an amount of time and invisible forces finally made him moved from where he was rooted. If anything, Alec hated commotion. Loud noises coming from people's mouth are much more bearable compared to their thoughts; impulsive and absurd most of the time. Something Alec couldn't be bothered to entertain.

His mind was still on the subject of Professor Blackthorn; born as a typical heavy thinker (no thanks to his power) and unknowingly keeping a soft spot for the old man had assured him of a possible headache by afternoon.

A loud voice, unmistakeably belonging to the discipline figure of the school boomed throughout the corridor when Alec turned right at the corner. A few steps ahead, groups of students seemed to have formed a circle around Professor Starkweather, being the centre of everyone's attention.

His light brown robe-always pressed and on point was drenched on the front and Alec suspected it was coffee until he heard his rampage.

"When I catch who did this, I'll make sure you regret ever coming to this school!" He exclaimed, looking wildly to the students and pointing out his index finger as if conjuring his power.

The Headmistress was standing next to him, mindful to the fact that no words would be able to calm the professor and sending meaningful glare to the rest of the staff members who'd gathered as well upon hearing the scream. Silence fell on the students and no one dared to look away, scared of being suspected as the culprit or maybe too stunned with the whole scene.

Just then, the school's patron, Madame Dorothea timidly voiced out her opinion.

"Now, now. Let's not scare the children." She persuaded in her little voice. "It'll wash off."

" _Wash off_?" Professor Starkweather slowly looked at her as if she'd said something ridiculous. Madame Dorothea's expression dawned into realization that she might've been silly to even speak at all.

" _Wash off?!"_ He repeated in a louder and scarier voice. "I don't care if it'll wash off or not!" Professor Starkweather's eyes once again roamed the many faces of his students, looking no less angry and insulted.

"If I don't get any confession by the end of today's school hour, I'll hunt each and every one of you until I know who did this!"

His words, heard by all of them hung in the air of the West Hall bringing with it provocation and unimaginable consequences. Only then Alec noticed how his head felt light when he moved closer to the crowds; no one was thinking anything other than one thing.

Who did it?

"Hodge, my dear," heard the steely voice of Maryse Lightwood, all the while ago silent and suddenly speaking, "if you mind sharing with us all how this happened to you, we might be able to help."

At that, the other professors along with Madame Dorothea shook their heads as in agreement and the students visibly relaxed. The presence of the Headmistress had always been a symbolic guarantee that nothing will be judged offhandedly. Alec meanwhile was scanning the front row of the mass, searching for a particular face and he found it not too far away to the right.

Professor Kyle was wearing his bored face and sickly look the whole time. He then looked around and Alec quickly diverted his gaze to the others. He saw Isabelle giving him a brief quirk with her eyebrows, not missing Simon by her side and having horrify written all over his facial expression. He looked like a possible sacrifice for Professor Starkweather if he kept his face that way, Alec mentally thought.

Alec then caught Magnus' wink and Ragnor's hidden smile side by side. Jace was however at the back of the audiences, only noticeable by his golden shimmer of hair and he wasn't at all how Alec assumed he would be; amused. Next to Jace stood Clary, her head down and covered by strands of red hair. Alec could see how they were standing so close that he imagined their hands interlocked by their side.

He wasn't going to deny it; something was definitely going on between the two.

"How did this happen, Hodge?" Maryse addressed him once again and the professor took a staggering inhale before reciting his words.

"Someone broke into my office and thinks it's funny to replace my coffee with linseed oil." He gritted between his teeth, grumbling. "Now that's more than one offense, Headmistress. Clearly, someone here is unhappy with me that they try to poison me!"

No one moved. Even Alec noted how his mother seemed rigid for a moment and he caught Professor Wayland, a middle aged man who lived in a modest manor with his wife just beyond the outskirt of Idris giving a certain professor his glance. Professor Kyle either didn't notice or pretended not to.

Maryse cleared her throats and spoke to the students.

"Each and every one of you, listen carefully." Everyone was listening, even the professors. Alec could even hear his own heartbeat.

"I want everyone to get back to their classes and resume to your studying. Meanwhile, I need a few teachers to come with Professor Starkweather and assist him in finding the culprit." She announced, facing the crowds. "Dorothea, if you don't mind I'd like some herbs to calm Professor Starkweather."

The witch was surprised but she didn't say anything. Madame Dorothea nodded her head.

"This case will be brought up to the board for further investigation." The Headmistress claimed, taking in each astounded look from the students and at last, locking eyes with the dark haired standing far from the crowds, "That is, if by the end of this week the culprit does not turn him or herself in. Mark my words, pardon from Professor Starkweather himself would be a blessing compared to the boards from the Clave."

Alec felt himself gulp non-existent guilt for the doer.

"Now," she said all smiling and light breaking the tension at once, "run along." At the dismissed, everyone scrambled as fast as they could, gathering distance from the still-seething professor.

"I'll tend to you, Hodge." Alec heard his mother said in what was her colleague voice. He watched as the group of staff members receded back towards the other end of the building, still hearing Professor Starkweather's small complaint and lately realizing something.

He didn't see Jonathan in the crowds.

"Hey there." A hand grabbed him by the shoulder and Alec spun around to meet with a pair of amber looking at him.

"Why aren't you going?" asked Magnus. He was alone, no trace of having Ragnor standing next to him so Alec chose to tell Magnus right then,

"I can't see you tonight."

Magnus slowly let go off his hand on Alec's shoulder and asked, "Why not?"

"I need to stay at home for something." was Alec's chosen phrase.

He saw how Magnus' smile lost its endless seam so he took a deep breath and blocked his thoughts.

"Alright." Magnus breathed out. "But you're going to have to make up for this."

Alec let his smile loose. "I always do." Magnus made a deep sound from his throat and frowned a little.

"How are you feeling?" He whispered quietly as he took a step closer to Alec. Hearing people's thoughts in your head wasn't something uncommon and Alec learned that nothing could touch him more intimate than a secret untold. But standing so close and barely touching Magnus was always a wonder for him.

He couldn't breathe, he knew that the first time they talked and his mind always went blank every time they shared a kiss. Alec considered himself tall but Magnus was an inch or so more than him and people always commented on how they fit each other perfectly.

He had to fight a stammer when he spoke, "I feel okay." Alec said, as casually as Alec could muster.

"You can always vent to me if you want to." Magnus told him, his lips hardly moving when he spoke. "If anything and of all people, I don't believe for a second you actually did it so it's fine if you're angry. I know I am. A week's detention is just overboard."

Alec had totally forgotten of his detention with the vampire professor after everything that had just occurred in the hall. He said to Magnus,

"I _was_ angry." He looked over Magnus' shoulder, finding no one other than them standing in the corridor. "But no one could say I didn't do it."

"I would've." Magnus cut him off. "And I might throw some punch or two to the guys who said you did."

Alec laughed a small humour. "Then you'll be in the detention with me."

"Anything for you, sweet cheeks." Magnus smirked. "If you won't mind, I'll go and get myself a week's worth before the school ends but I don't have History today." He looked oddly disappointed. What a wrong place to pour your heart to, Alec internally thought.

"I'll be fine." Alec assured him. "I know where to go if I have to complain about it."

Magnus snorted. "Is that why we're still seeing each other?"

Alec quirked his eyebrows and his lips twitched at the other's words. Magnus head leaned forward ever so slowly and Alec surprised him by taking a step back. The widening of Magnus' eyes would've made Alec laughed if it weren't for the hurt that crossed Magnus' feature. So Alec pulled off his joke, closed their distance once again and leaned his head until his lips felt the other.

He could literally feel Magnus' smile on him.

"Do that again," Magnus breathed out after breaking their kiss and locking eyes with clear blues, "and I won't even stop to consider harassing you in public."

Alec had to suppress a gasp at the blunt response. He blinked too much that his eyes felt weird, like they were about to fall off or keep on rolling but the lingering taste of Magnus on his lips overcome every senses in him. He was starting to feel dizzy, honestly.

"Now you're mute." stated Magnus, scratching the side of his temple while looking at his boyfriend. "Ragnor's waiting for me. I'll see you after Theories."

Alec was initially confused before he remembered his schedule. "Shit." He exhaled.

"I know." Magnus laughed. "You better run."

Alec was already running by the time Magnus finished his sentence and knowing how the taller guy was appreciating his view of Alec's back, he struggled to push away the remaining daze. Alec didn't however expect the outcome and was surprised when he felt normal at the familiar sight that accompanied a distinct soul.

It was of a white space.

 **Hey, you've reached the end of yet another short chapter. I would really like to apologize for the slow inputs and inconsistent updates I've been giving you dear readers. With that, allow me to take advantage of the situation. (It is mine to mess with anyway but I do put you readers first)**

 **So here's the deal; the next chapter will be up in the first week of June (I don't know when exactly but I'm making a commitment here) and that is just me plainly reminding you of the next update if you're still interested. I hope you are. What I really intended on letting you guys know is; I'll be writing twice the amount of the previous chapters for the future chapters. That means longer chapters, more packed story line and escalations.**

 **Now that's just my part of the deal. Next is your role as the reader.**

 **Leave me your thoughts after this chapter; what you think of this story so far and what you expect to happen with the characters. I'm not asking too much; a word to describe this journey you're barely halfway through would be sufficient.**

 **It might seems like a petty trick for asking reviews, and maybe it is but then again that's just my greed for being a writer. I wouldn't want to write my imaginations out if it isn't going to please anyone and so far, I'm left in the dark by my own words. If you know what I mean.**

 **Have a nice day. *kisses**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Maryse was in the study room, sitting down behind a desk and reading from a page of a very thick book; its hard cover worn off due to numerous time of handling. Her eyes busily scanned words by words off the piece of paper, her two fingers-index and thumb-rubbed against each other in slow circling motions.

A knock was heard on the door and she didn't lift her head when she said,

"Come in."

Alec walked in and his eyes quickly searched for his mother while his hand pushed the door closed. The rows of books and collections on the shelves hit him with welcomed remorse. Whispers of words he'd read over and over from those same books echoed in his head like unbroken memories. He knew he belonged there with just a breath.

"Sit down." was Maryse's curt greeting to him. He obeyed, taking the seat opposite her and waiting for the familiar copy of _History of Alicantes'_ to be closed and pushed aside, like the previous two nights Maryse had done every time he walked in to rely her his reports.

She didn't though and the thick volume lay opened between them, being the sole witness of what was about to be exchanged between a mother and a son.

"How was it?" asked Maryse, her hands crossed over her chest not in the stricken manner but a more calm, less threatening pose. Alec learned to differentiate the stances by ten and he could depict her mood so easily without having to break into her mind. He would often try not to.

"Unbearable." Alec told her and he broke any pretence that he held ever since afternoon. "He's mad, he is. What's worse is he's trying to make _me_ lose my mind." He complained.

"What'd he asked you to do this time?" Maryse inquired with a calm voice.

"The usual." Alec replied with no feelings. He put two fingers on both sides of his head and rolled his eyes slightly. "Look beyond and try to expel from seeing. He's making me do it over and over again." He sigh exasperation.

Maryse frown her confusion. "Is there nothing else that he might've let slip during your detentions with him?" asked her.

Alec paused to think; he knew if he told her straightforwardly no, his mother wouldn't like it. The least he should do was act like he was trying hard in this. _Very_ hard.

He wasn't going to complain to anyone, not even Magnus about it but losing patience wasn't something that could easily be missed from someone's face. It must've shown so obvious because Maryse's face softened and was about to say something, maybe to rephrase her question when Alec spoke first.

He said, "Maybe he did but I was too irritated to notice."

The look on his mother's face indicated he should say more. "It's always the same. He'll let me sit down on a chair and won't speak to me for ten minutes or so. And when he does, he'll have me close my eyes and think of my own thoughts. He's making me block my power."

Alec tried to sound indifferent about it but he was sure it came out more of irritant.

"I know." Maryse spoke to her son, her head nodding slowly. "If it tires you, I can talk to him-"

"No." Alec cut her off. "That's not what I mean."

Maryse frowned. That was when she closed the book in front her and pushed it aside, lately remembering why it was there on the first place. Alec saw wars and conflicts in her head.

"Alec, we both know how hard it is to block what's a part of us. And you, being so delicate…" She breathed out and Alec was, for a moment angered with his mother's choice of words before he heard her in his head. He didn't let anything show.

"I only have two more detentions with Professor Kyle and I still haven't got what you asked me for." Alec told her, his hands both forming fists under the table, secured from Maryse's view.

"I'll make it work, I promise." He said, eyes locked onto a similar pairs with his and he saw them filled with hope and assurance.

Maryse beamed at her eldest. "That's why I always count on you, Alexander."

Alec returned her smile before asking,

"Has anyone confessed to Hodge yet?"

The frown made its comeback, along with a disappointed sigh and tired inclination of posture that Alec didn't have to wait for Maryse's answer to be sure.

"Not yet. Whoever did it still has until Friday." explained Maryse. "But I can't guarantee that Hodge won't be mad when no one turns in."

She searched Alec's face then, her eyes trailing from his forehead down to his chin and Alec knew what she was going to ask.

"You don't happened to know who did it, do you?" asked Maryse softly. Alec shook his head and shrugged.

"I don't think we've crossed path yet." He joked. "I would've heard him or her distance away and all of this would be forgotten already."

"I don't think it's that simple." said Maryse, a tone of warning in her speech. "Hodge is really upset, that is certain for everyone to witness on Monday but what bothers me is why linseed oil? What purpose did the culprit gain from breaking into a professor's office?" She mused out loud and Alec caught the fleeting look on her face.

She leaned forward, closer to her son and spoke in a quieter tone,

"I'm not giving you speculations, Alec but I want you think carefully and be wise. Do not be blinded by your bonds with people and let your judgement be biased."

Maryse relaxed her posture a little and leaned back into the chair she was sitting in, pleased with her conveyance to her son and showing it through her smile and restrained frown. She didn't know what was going on in Alec's head and not for the first time Alec wished for it to different.

He wanted her to know how he felt as well. He wanted the same from her as what he'd done to her and will always does; thinking and knowing what was right all the time.

He heard her, somewhere in his head despite his struggle to block her and due to the slight prick he'd felt somewhere from within him, Alec slipped his powers.

' _Friends.'_

He blinked a few times and decided to end it with just a nod. Not a few seconds later, he bid his mother goodnight and left the study room with a bruised spirit.

As he walked slowly to the kitchen-feeling like getting himself a glass of water before going to bed, Alec pondered words in his head over and over again, not once feeling out of place as it was a norm he'd built in him ever since so young.

His mother had said it out of protectiveness and worry, he knew it but somehow Alec couldn't bring himself into thinking that any of his friends would do something like that. Not even Jace who'd crossed the line a few times and still know how to distinguish 'fine' with 'too much'.

"You look sober." Came a voice from the kitchen and Alec looked up to see Isabelle leaning on the counter.

"You're awake." He dumbly let out. Isabelle rolled her eyes, something she'd caught in action only when they were in the house.

"Obviously." She lifted a glass with her right hand and nudged her chin in her brother's direction. "Care to join me?"

Alec snorted softly. He took a few steps and sat on a chair while Isabelle gave herself a small jump and settled on the island.

"I know it's still early to go to bed but you're usually on your phone at this hour." Alec spoke as he reached out for a glass and poured water in it. "Has Simon bored you to death already?"

Isabelle scoffed. "If you make the effort to get to know him better you'll know that Simon's not so bad." She protested.

"Even when he's a walking, living open geek?" inquired Alec.

Isabelle hesitated before shaking her head in dismay. "He can be a drag once he starts talking about comics and games. I take it as a challenge to make him shut up." She told him, almost with pride.

Alec laughed at that. The vibration flowed through him and to the glass he was holding, creating soft quivers on the surface of the clear water as the particles resonate with one another. Alec could see them with clarity as his power filter through the layers that naked eyes could not.

"Is Max asleep?" He asked to which Isabelle nodded lazily.

"He made me read him to bed two nights in a row." She huffed, getting off the island and placing her then empty glass in the sink.

"Where's Alice?" Alec wondered. The Head Maid usually does all Max's-oriented-routines and thus, spends more time with the youngest Lightwood but lately as in these past few days, Alec had a hard time seeing her in the manor.

"No idea." Isabelle said. "I bet mum send her off on a mission or something like what she's doing with you right now."

Alec sighed. "It's the Clave's orders and our parents are part of it."

Isabelle crossed her arms, looking stunningly similar to their mother just moments ago when Alec had talked to her yet Isabelle's posture was entirely the opposite; all rigid and tense.

" _They're_ a part of it. Not us." She claimed hotly. "I know it's hard on you. I can see you blinking your eyes more often than you have to and Magnus is trying hard to not freak out."

Alec's brows disappeared behind his hair.

"He is? Did he tell you that?"

"No!" She hissed out. "I wish he does and mum would have some sense to stop this."

"I want to do it, Izzy." Alec told her honestly. "I want to know why-"

Her phone rang at that moment and she hold up her palm to Alec indicating for him to hold on.

"Yes Simon?" She answered the phone, giving away the identity of the caller with a tone that Alec deduced to be mixed affection and annoyance. He played with the glass of water in his hand, thinking he was going to have to listen to Isabelle's pet talk with her new interest when his sister tensed visibly.

"What?" She gasped into the phone. Alec's posture straightened spontaneously and his eyes were fixated on Isabelle.

"You're not kidding me right now, are you? This isn't a joke?" She asked to the other side and Alec watched as she lost her smile.

"I'll be right over." She spoke again and her eyes flickered towards Alec's direction and he saw muted confliction. "I'm bringing Alec with me."

With that, she hung up and grabbed Alec by his arm.

"You and I are going to the Fairchild's. I'll explain on the way. Go change." She instructed him and Alec didn't waste a second after.

They were already walking down the pathway leaving their manor five minutes later and Alec had little trouble keeping up with Isabelle's pace. Alec might be the taller one but he never said he was fitter.

"Simon called." She said after ten steps or more.

"I figured as much." Alec told her, loyal by her side. He could mentally visualize her rolling her eyes.

"I didn't really get what he was saying. I only heard Simon said it was Clary." said Isabelle. She was slightly frowning.

"Is something wrong with Clary?" asked Alec.

"Simon said she's going to confess to Hodge. She said she did it." Isabelle let out and Alec was momentarily struck shocked.

The image of a petite redhead who always carried with her a smile genuine enough to not let anyone hurt her was the last thing Alec would've concluded to be the culprit of Hodge's case. And so he said it out loud.

"She's lying." He said; the tremble in his voice barely heard on the edge of the night wind.

Isabelle stopped short and tugged on his arm not for the first time that night. "You know who did it?" She asked, all curious and anxious.

Alec shook his head. His hair fell onto his eyes and he pushed them aside frustratingly. "No, I don't."

They carried on walking and when they were just about to reach the Fairchild's Manor, a figure resolved in the opposite direction from them and Alec could make out the blonde hair even under the dark sky.

"Izzy!" Jace shouted loud enough for them to hear. He was jogging lightly on his feet and his face was flushed, showing he'd been on the run more than a few miles.

"I called him." Isabelle whispered to Alec. "Clary's his girlfriend. You're aware of that, right?" She asked, sounding not so sure.

Alec made a noise between laughing and coughing. "I know that now."

"Where were you from?" She asked Jace once the latter was closer to them and they were walking down the lawn of Clary's house.

"Sebastian's. I'll tell you later." He said in a rush and Alec pushed aside the fact that his friend didn't even acknowledge his presence as his eyes fixed worriedly on the front door.

Isabelle knocked a few times and Simon came to greet them. With no words, he ushered them inside and directly to the living room. There, sitting at the corner of the fireplace with her knees brought up to her chest and her hair falling limply on her shoulders was Clary Fairchild.

Her eyes swam between the fire that ignited the room and Alec saw in her head blurred images. He frowned a little when he felt a piercing pain on the front of his head. His hand shot up to touch it and thankfully only Isabelle noticed it.

"You alright?" She asked; the tone of cautious audible from her voice. Alec assured her with a nod and looked up to see Jace crouching slowly in front of Clary.

"Hey." He said. Clary's eyes slowly looked into Jace's and from the spot he was standing Alec could make out something different in the pair of emerald. He had never actually had a proper conversation with Clary nor did they ever meet under any circumstances that didn't involve other people. Even their little gathering tonight was upon call from a third party and yet Alec couldn't shrug off the feeling that something was out of place with the redhead.

"Where's Jocelyn?" Alec heard Isabelle's low murmur to Simon by his side and Simon's answer came quickly after.

"She's with Luke. I tried calling her but she didn't answer me."

A small voice brought their attention back to the figure sitting in front of the fireplace and Alec tried again. The images in Clary's head were there but they were blurry and Alec was having a hard time understanding them.

"I did it." Clary said to them. "I break into Professor Starkweather's office and I tried to poison him."

"No." Jace cut her off. He was shaking his head with unnecessary amount of force that Alec was sure his neck would hurt if he kept doing it.

"You didn't." Jace said firmly. His hands found her cheeks and he lifted her face up for him to see properly. "We talked about this. It was just your imagination. You weren't there."

At that point, tears were forming in her eyes and Alec could see how her whole body shook with tremor. He still didn't understand what was going on.

"Then where was I?" She asked to no one in particular but her eyes were still on Jace. "Where was I?" She repeated in a lower voice. Alec turned to meet Isabelle's eyes and she too was wearing the same expression as his; bafflement.

Jace's voice was calm when he spoke. "According to your schedule, you had no free periods in the morning when it happened so you were in classes."

"Are you sure?" asked Clary. Her tears threatened to fall but she held them back with dignity.

Jace's head spun around and he shared a look with Simon. The other guy was looking between the two and his face spelled out distress.

" _Are you sure?"_ Clary asked louder this time and her small hand gripped Jace's wrist tightly. He turned his head back towards the girl and took a shaky breath before saying,

"I-"

"You must not lie to her." Another voice said. Jonathan stood on the very last landing of the stairs and he, unlike the others in the living room had appeared unperturbedly serene. He walked the few distance and reached Clary in no time, giving Alec a brief smile along the way. He stood between the two on the floor and gently said,

"Clarissa, stand up."

Jace seemed angered by this but Clary was already obeying Jonathan's order. She stood upright facing her brother and Jonathan placed his two hands on her lithe shoulders.

"I want you to listen to me carefully and not think of anything else, alright?" He asked and Clary's head moved in the motion of up and down.

"Do you remember playing in the rain yesterday afternoon when mother asked you not to?" His voice was gentle and Alec found himself comforted by his simple words. He saw the blurriness in Clary's head shifted to a dull greyness.

"Now you've got yourself a fever and you know what happened when people like us gets sick, right?" Clary nodded her head instinctively and Alec wondered how many times they have done this before when he remembered that Jonathan lived with his father when he was younger. They'd only recently met.

"You're seeing things and they're not real. Go to sleep and you'll wake up not remembering any of it." Jonathan told her and Alec could hear in his head how Clary wanted nothing more than to believe him. Slowly she walked to the stairs ignoring the others and they all watched as she disappeared from their view and her bedroom door closed with a click.

Jonathan turned to look at Simon annoyingly.

"Why'd you call your girlfriend over?" He inquired to the other. Simon frowned at him.

"Clary freaked out. I've never seen her acted that way before and I called Jocelyn but she didn't pick up her phone."

"Did you try my door?"

Simon gaped at him. "What?"

"I'm in the same house as you are if you haven't noticed and my room's two doors away from yours. Two knocks would've been enough." Jonathan's words dripped with sarcasm.

"Instead, you decided to go with people two houses away from us." He carried on and Alec knew there was nothing for Simon to be embarrassed of but his face was turning red at the same time.

"She's my best friend and if anything happens to her-", Jonathan cut Simon off.

"I'm her brother!" He exclaimed and his voice echoed throughout the living room.

"Great. That fixes everything." Jace butted in with a cheerful voice and of all people, Alec knew the one with the worst timing ever was a-walking-golden-head-pain-in-the-ass named Jace Herondale.

"Excuse me?" Jonathan turned to him.

"Jace." Isabelle called him and her tone was of a warning. "Think before you say anything. This isn't going to help Clary."

Jace growled angrily. "You sent her to sleep." He spoke to Jonathan. "She's still going to think she did it. I know. That's what she's been telling me ever since that day. It's the only thing she's been thinking of."

"You knew?" For the first time Alec spoke and his voice was hoarse after too long of a silence. "Jace, you know how serious this is."

"I know, Alec. You don't have to give me the talk right now." Jace snapped without looking at Alec so he didn't see the latter's lips were forming a thin line. "The problem is I don't think she did it."

" _You think?_ " Jonathan said; his eyebrows quirked.

"Alec?" Simon suddenly said. They were all looking at him. "I know this sounds rude but did you see it? Did you look into her head?"

Right then, they all turned to look at one form standing next to his sister and Alec knew he was going to hate Simon for that.

He sighed and glared at the fireplace, willing his frustration to be shared along with the dancing blaze as his eyes reflect the mirage.

"I did." He finally said. "And I don't usually tell people what I see. Otherwise I'll be hunt down." Alec kept his eyes on the fire, letting them droop so that he looked sleepy.

Jonathan made a noise deep in his throat, almost a growl.

"Jocelyn's coming home soon and I don't want to be questioned for having this small reunion so I'm going to bed first." He waved them goodbye and walked lightly to the stairs, only stopping at the sound of Jace's voice.

"That's it? You're going to sleep? What about Clary?" He asked with incredulity.

Jonathan rolled his eyes at him. "If you're as much as her boyfriend you claimed to be, then you shall have no problem taking the blame for her."

"No!" Both Alec and Isabelle had voiced out and they wore the same expression, painfully identical to the other.

Jonathan's eyes were round as they locked onto Alec's and the latter caught something that flashed by so quickly.

"It was just a suggestion." Jonathan shrugged off. "Goodnight, Alec and friends."

With that, he left the four in the living room and Isabelle was quick to get her words heard.

"Jace, don't do anything stupid. You heard what Alec said. This is serious!" Her voice rises with each word as her pitch gets higher and higher. Jace shook his head a little and turned to Simon.

"Can I stay with her? I'll leave through the window." He said and Alec was again taken aback with the scene playing out before him.

True, he might've not spent as much time as he used to with Jace these few weeks and he wasn't going to put the blame on anyone. He was however sure that if anything, they'll still find each other like right then. But it was something new to see Jace so disrupt and confused when he was always composed and collected.

Simon nodded at him and Jace wasted no time as he climbed the stairs and vanished to the level above them.

Later, Isabelle stayed with Simon at the manor, no doubt punishing the guy for explanations on everything while Alec walked alone back to the Lightwoods'.

Each step he took closer to his house, Alec had trouble keeping Isabelle's words off his head. He kept hearing them as he shut his bedroom door closed and even when he carefully lay down on his bed Alec was only thinking of one thing and one thing only.

Jace was always doing something stupid.


End file.
